


One More Step

by CrazyHope13



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyHope13/pseuds/CrazyHope13
Summary: Just one more step and you will reach it... just one. more. step....
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	One More Step

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for my Creative Writing class for a prompt. The prompt was water. 
> 
> I usually write using third-person so this one was a little different for me. 
> 
> I will probably go back and edit this at some point in the future but this is the unedited free write for the prompt I was given. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Just imagine sitting on the beach as the sun slowly sets. The colors in the sky melting in warm colors. 

The water in the far distance seems to reflect the warm colors well, setting you at peace. Small waves lick at your toes as the cooling water reaches them before pulling away, only to repeat this again as if the water is straining to pull itself further but the vast body of water is pulling it back. The sound of the waves rolling in calm you even more. 

The taste of the water still on your lips from your earlier swim as you close your eyes and let your mind relax itself in the calm atmosphere. 

The children that had been running across the beach long gone, back to their homes and in their beds. 

A crackling fire behind you where marshmallows are waiting to be roasted and the fire blazing to warm you once you get up from the comfort the water brings. 

The salty air rich, causing a smile to lighten your face as you focus on the tiny waves. The feeling of the water lapping your feet pulling you in, wanting you to wade out once more. 

Feeling the wet sand digging into your feet as you stand, facing the water, you take a step closer, letting the tide go up to your ankles. 

Another step, and another, and another. 

The water has reached your knees. 

Goosebumps pop up on your arms as the wind nips at your exposed skin. 

Taking another step further into the water, walking once more until the water nearly reaches your waist. You remember how the water always seems cold once you hit your stomach. 

Stopping yourself, even though you want to go further, you glance back at the near shore. The fire is still flicking through the air, a billow of smoke rising from the pit. 

Taking a deep breath, you know you aren't ready to head back to the fire. You look back towards the sinking sun before taking another deep breath. 

One more step. 

You're chest-deep. 

The water feels so warm and inviting. 

You look down. The water is clear enough where you can see your feet mushing into the mixture of sand and rocks beneath you. You wiggle your toes before taking another step. 

Neck deep. 

That is how far you are. 

You turn back to the shore on the tips of your toes. You are still able to see the fire in the distance. Although without much attendance the fire isn't as bright or high as before. 

You briefly wonder how long you've been in the water, but quickly cast the thought aside. 

You don't care. 

The water is warm and welcoming. 

You feel safe. 

Safe and warm. 

Something that you want to keep feeling. 

You wonder what would happen if you took one more step towards the sinking sun. 

You turn back to face the sunset. 

No matter how far from the fire you had gone, the sun never got closer. 

But maybe, just maybe with one more step. 

Just one step and maybe you'd get close. 

One more step....

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you thought and how I can fix or improve either this piece in particular or just my writing style in general.


End file.
